A Beacon of Hope
by PickleGaming
Summary: You may call me Pickle, as they once did. I was too young to remember. Too young to understand. The danger that grasps us all and tortures us. Until we can't feel the love inside. But that is why we must hold on. For the ones we love.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Beacon of Hope_**

Running. That was all I knew how to do. I have done it my whole life. Running and hiding. I am Pickle, as you may call me and I am The Beacon of Hope.

I am an orphan. I was lost in the Nether when I was seven. My mother had taken me on a mining trip for quartz. My brother and father were safely sitting mining coal on Earth. A ghast was following us as we hurried back to the portal. The ghast pulverized it. My mother and I ran to the nearest cave we could find. Unfortunately, my mother, Clara, passed away because of a Zombie Pig man. I was stuck in the Nether. Stuck with no food. No water. No safety. No shelter. No parents. No brother. No hope...

I ran for hours. I later found a Stronghold. I had no choice. I walked in carrying my Iron Dagger, scared out of my mind. There I met Herobrine. He took pity on my soul and seeing a child of seven in such grief, took me in. I am fourteen now and Hero says I can take responsibilities for myself. In a shorter term. He has kicked me out. I walked slowly throughout the castle, feeling pain surge through my entire body. I was stuck once again. I looked up as I heard a noise. It sounded like a Nether Portal. I slowly crept towards the sound as I heard talking. "Guys, do we have to be here? This place gives me the creeps," said an unusually familiar voice. "We have to get that Nether quartz," one said. I felt my heart sink. I moved closer, in the process I tripped. They could see me laying on the floor and immediately drew their swords. I ran. Fast. Faster. They ran close behind me and shouted things like, Stop." I disobeyed their commands. They caught up as one slashed my leg. I fell backwards and screamed a blood curdling yell. "Deadlox what the heck," yelled one wearing sunglasses. "Sorry I just got excited," Deadlox said in a bored tone. "She needs a healing potion," said the soft familiar tone. One threw a weakness potion on me. I screamed in agony as the one with the sunglasses yelled "Oh no, I gave her the wrong one!"

My vision blurred as I felt the potions effects working. "We need to get her to the hospital," I heard as I blacked out.

* * *

**Srry for the short chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
I heard the quiet beeping of a machine sitting next to me. Everything was quiet except for a whispering huddle sitting next to me. I fluttered my eyes open as I checked my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed with multiple machines hooked up to my body. The beeping of the machine was recording my heart beat movements.  
I looked up as I saw three men sitting beside me. One was short and kind of nerdy I have to admit. He was wearing a headset and his ginger brown hair was covering one of his dark grey eyes. The other one had Sunglasses. His face was drenched with Dark Brown hair. He had some beard stubble and was wearing a purple amulet. The third was what appeared to be an astronaut with an orange visor and a blue suit.  
"We are so, so, so, so, sorry," said the one with the glasses," Aren't we Ty," he said hissing, looking at the boy with the headset. "Yes," he said as if the other man had just accused him of committing murder, he stood his ground. "We really are," said the astronaut in an almost begging for forgiveness tone. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was supposed to give a speech. "I, um, I forgive you," I said in an almost confused manor. I could see a rush of relief surge through them all. "Uh, can I see a mirror though," I asked in what I would call a polite tone. They quickly scrambled to get me out of my hospital bed. They stood me in front of a mirror. Instead of my usual grey jacket with a white baggy shirt and jeans. I was wearing a hospital gown and my hair was pulled over to one side as it usually was. I noticed I had a big scar on my leg. My emerald green eyes shone bright in the light of the windows. I quickly sat back down on my bed. Standing up took a lot of my energy. I laid back down and went to sleep.

**Oh. My. Gawd. I am really happy that I got good reviews on this story! Thx for all the positivity! Pickle out!~ Seeya!**


End file.
